Harry Potter and the Mysteries of Erised
by Daniella Rockafella
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts, and things are beginning to get twisted. He's been having strange dreams again, or visions as Hermione likes to think. While in the mean time Ron and Hermione seem to be a little more than just friends. RR please!
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Harry Potter  
And the Mysteries of Erised  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Escape  
  
Harry was walking down the third floor corridor at Hogwarts; beads of sweat streaming down his face. There were footsteps echoing in the distance. He sped up into a fast walk, than a run. Someone was coming after him. He had to get out of there, and fast. He dashed into the nearest room, gasping for breath as he leaned against the wall. He was terrified of whatever it was coming after him, but he couldn't remember why. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst through his chest. He sat down on the cold stone floor and attempted to collect his thoughts. He tried to concentrate on remembering why he was here, but his scar was burning.  
The room looked so familiar. Then he realized...he was in the same room he had stumbled upon in his first year at Hogwarts. The same room where he had found the sorcerer's stone. This was the spot where he had seen Voldemort for the very first time. The room looked a lot different now. A lot dustier, and it had more of an emptiness. There wasn't anything in the room except...a mirror. Of course, the mirror of Erised. He gazed into it longingly. The last time Harry had used the mirror, and seen his parent's reflection, had been 5 years ago. He was eager to see them again. But instead of his parent's happy reflections smiling back at him, he saw...Malfoy! Malfoy winked, gazing back at Harry. A giant smirk was painted across his face. He knew at once this must be it joke. No doubt one of Malfoy's evil schemes. He tapped on the glass but it didn't help. What would Malfoy be doing here at this time of day anyhow? Then again, why was Harry running through this part of the castle at this time? He whirled around to find...nothing. He looked back at the mirror, Malfoy had vanished. He heard a voice in the distance, calling his name. Potter...POTTER! The voice gave a low hiss. He was being shaken by something and...  
"Wake up Potter! Wake up!" Harry was being shaken awake by Dudley, who was yelling loudly in his ear.  
"Get off me Dudley!" Harry shouted, shoving his cousin aside. "What do you want!"  
"Y-your friends are here," Dudley whimpered. "No need to shove."  
"They are?" Harry questioned excitedly. Harry ran down the stairs to see who had come to visit. He couldn't wait to see who it was. He knew talking to someone (other than the Dursley's) would put him in a better mood. He had been quite depressed lately; thinking about Sirius and all.  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she pulled Harry into a tight yet friendly hug. "We're so glad to see you," she said. Harry just now realized that Ron was standing there next to Hermione.  
"Hello Ron," Harry said enthusiastically, patting Ron on the shoulder.  
"Sorry we couldn't come sooner," Said Ron. "We should have invited you to the burrow as well; but Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. He said you had some business to take care of."  
"Oh...right," Harry said. Of course Harry knew the reason for Dumbledore's restraint. At the end of his fifth year Dumbledore had explained to Harry the reason for coming back to the Dursley's every summer. It was because his mother's blood ran through his aunt Petunia. Which gave Harry the same sort of protection as his mother's love had given him when Voldemort had tried to kill him.  
Harry thought for a moment. It was rather odd that Hermione was staying at the borrow with Ron, and not Harry. Thinking of odd things brought the thought of Harry's dream to mind. Not only was it odd that Malfoy had been in the mirror instead of his parents; but he began to remember what the mirror of Erised was used for. Dumbledore had said it showed nothing more then the deepest, most desperate desires of our hearts. Did that mean Draco Malfoy was the deepest desire of Harry's heart? That was a very scary thought. Though it was only a dream after all. He tried to shake it off, and made a mental note not to mention this to anyone. Not even Ron or Hermione.  
"Well, why don't you show us your room, Harry," Hermione said. Harry jumped slightly, realizing he had been starring off into space.  
"Sure, if you want. Its not much, in fact, it's probably nothing compared to your room." He led them up the stairs and down the hall, past Dudley's room. His room was practically filled to the brim with all sorts of toys and contraptions. They made it to the end of the hall way and trough the door, leading to Harry's small box of a room.  
"It's certainly...different," Ron said. Harry was rather embarrassed of his room. Even thought Ron was rather poor, his room always seemed so incredible to Harry; with quidditch posters lining the walls and empty chocolate frog boxes lying about. Not to mention it was nearly twice the size of Harry's room. Harry's walls were bare, though his room was very crammed with stuff. Seeing as how the Dursley's had given him the smallest room in the house. Though it wasn't packed because Harry had a lot of stuff. It was because before the room had come to Harry, Dudley had used it to store all of his old toy's that were currently not in use.  
Ron sat down next to Hermione who had plopped herself down on Harry's bed. It seemed the only place there was to sit anyhow. Harry stationed himself next to Ron.  
"So, how has your summer been so far?" Harry asked.  
"Well, we've been spending a lot more time together, since you haven't been around." Hermione said, smiling at Ron. Again, Harry thought that was very suspicious. Actually he was rather jealous. All three of them were friends no doubt. But in a way, Ron and Harry had always been a little closer. Maybe it was the fact that they were both boy's.  
"Harry, there is something Ron and I want to discuss with you." "Oh, and what is that?" Harry said anxiously. He was hoping and praying they weren't going to confess their newfound love for each other.  
"Well, w-we..."  
"Yes..." Harry coaxed.  
"We want to sneak you out."  
"You, what?!" he gasped, half out of shock, half out of relief.  
"We want to take you to the burrow," Ron confirmed.  
"But, you heard what Dumbledore said," Harry said. He didn't think it was a very good idea. But he wanted to go. The truth was, he was sick of the Dursley's. If it hadn't been for what Dumbledore said, Harry would have gotten away from there as soon as he could. Not to mention that living with Sirius was now out of the question. I was a shame, Harry would have loved to live with his godfather. But sadly, he had passed away. Harry fought back a tear.  
"Yes, but we've done it before. Remember when we flew the car over to rescue you in our second year?" Ron said, trying to convince Harry.  
"I know it worked then, but things are different now."  
"How so?" asked Ron.  
"Well..." Harry hesitated. He was afraid about what he was getting himself into. He wasn't quite sure Dumbledore would want Harry to tell them  
"Go on Harry, you can tell us anything. You know that," Hermione said encouragingly. She was right. Harry shouldn't keep secrets from his friends. Besides, maybe it would change their minds about the whole thing. Then Harry could go on without having to worry. It was worth a shot.  
"You see, there is a reason I have to come back to the Dursley's every summer," Harry began. "I don't just do it for fun. Believe me, I would have been out of here the first chance I had. It's because I'm protected while I'm here."  
"Protected? Protected from what?" Ron broke in.  
"Stop interrupting, Ronald," Hermione scowled. Ronald? Hermione only used Ron's full name when they were angry or fighting. And they certainly didn't look very angry. Maybe they were becoming even closer then he thought.  
"Sorry," Ron said. "Any way, you remember what I told you about how I got my scar, how my mother's sacrifice saved me from Voldemort?"  
"Yes. When she loved you, and risked your life for you. So it protected you from...Voldemort." Hermione said triumphantly. Ron winced at the sound of Voldemort's name.  
"And because my mother's blood runs through my aunt Petunia, it gives me that same sort of protection; as long as I stay here in Privet drive. That's why Dumbledore wanted me to stay here. That's why I can't go with you to the burrow."  
"But Harry, it'll be wicked fun, come on..."  
"Ron, no," Hermione interrupted.  
"But-,"  
"Listen. This isn't a game. This is Harry's life were dealing with. You don't get it!" Hermione said, raising her voice. "If Voldemort has come back, we definitely don't want to put Harry at risk!"  
"Hermione...trust me," Ron said soothingly. He held Hermione's hands in his own, gazing into her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of dark brown, sparkling as the light reflected off them. Tears formed in her eyes, glistening like the morning dew. He could tell she was frightened. He was scared as well; they both cared for Harry very dearly. But he seemed to care for Hermione in a different sort of way. Ron had never felt this way before. He hugged Hermione, savoring her warm embrace. He wanted to hold on to her, and never let go, to protect her from evil. She wiped her tears on Ron's shoulder.  
"Its going to be ok," he said, looking into her eyes again. "We're in this together, and I-w-we, aren't going to let anything happen to you. Harry will be fine, won't you Harry?"  
"Y-yes," Harry said uneasily. Ron pulled away from Hermione, rather embarrassed of what he had just done, in front of Harry. He could feel his skin turning red. There was a long and awkward silence.  
"Well, now that we're all settled, we had better discuss our means of transportation," he said.  
"Transportation?" Ron said as if he had just been dreaming. "Oh, right. Well Hermione, you forgot that one little detail didn't you?" said Ron mockingly.  
"No, I didn't forget."  
"Well, if you are thinking floo powder you're out of luck, we used it all up on the way here." Ron said, thinking he'd won the battle.  
"No, not floo powder either."  
"What then, let's here it shall we, if you're so smart." Ron retorted.  
"Why we're going to take the night bus of course," she said as if it was quite obvious.  
"Oh, I knew that."  
"Well, lets not just sit around, we have to help Harry pack," Hermione said with much more confidence now.  
  
Harry crept down the hallway, past Dudley's sleeping figure. It wouldn't be very hard for them to sneak around. Dudley's snoring was so loud, you could barely hear yourself think. Though Harry had gotten quite used to it, considering he slept in the next room. Harry gave Ron and Hermione the signal to follow him.  
"He snores like an elephant," Ron whispered.  
"Shhh!" Hermione shushed. "You'll wake him."  
"Oh, don't worry about him, he sleeps like a rock," Harry said.  
"Are you sure," Hermione asked.  
"Yes, now come on."  
"Well, if he isn't going to wake up?" Ron asked.  
"Oh, just go!" Hermione nagged. But, what Harry didn't realize is that Dudley wasn't sleeping. As soon as they had all turned around Dudley began to watch them out of the corner of his eye. This was his one big chance to get Harry in trouble; and there wouldn't be anything Harry could do. Dudley, being nosey as he was, had listened in on their whole conversation. Now he could really get Harry badly. And this Dumbledore guy wouldn't be too happy with Harry, Dudley was sure of it. And he was right.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione crept down the stairs, they were almost to the door when-  
"Stop right there," Dudley shouted from the stairs.  
"Oh no," Hermione said a she saw who it was. "Ronald, this is all your fault!"  
"It is not!" Ron said.  
"Be quiet you two, you're going to wake up my aunt and uncle," Harry whispered.  
"Oh, is that what you want?" Dudley asked, grinning.  
"Dudley no!" Harry pleaded.  
"Oh mum! Dad! Wake up, hurry, Harry's trying to run away!" Dudley yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole neighborhood probably heard him.  
"Run!" Harry shouted. "Get out of here quick!" He pushed them both out of the door following close behind.  
"Oh no you don't!" Dudley shouted, he ran up the stairs, banging hard on his parents door. But Harry was already running out the door. Neither Ron nor Hermione asked questions but continued running down the street.  
"So, how does this night bus thing work again?" Ron panted.  
"I don't know; it just sort of appeared the last time I rode it!" Harry shouted over the sound of stomping feet. Just as Ron was about to ask another question, the night bus came hurtling down from the sky. Lamp posts and street signs jumped out of the way to avoid crashing with the large purple, triple decker bus. The bus screeched to a halt in front of the three.  
"Welcome to the night bus, 'mergency transportation for a stranded witch or wizard. Please-,"  
"Yeah, yeah. We know all that rubbish, now will you please let us on board!" Harry said urgently. He could already hear scrambling feet and shouting in the distance.  
"I'm sorry but yah must pay the toll. That'll be two galleons each," said Ern's familiar voice. Harry could see his aunt and uncle in the distance. A plum and slow Dudley trailing behind.  
"Please could it wait, we need to get out of here, now!" Harry began shouting.  
"All right, all right. Since you is 'arry Potter, I guess I could make an exception."  
"Thank you so very much," Hermione said with relief as they all scrambled onto the bus.  
"That was a close one," Ron said as they all stood around panting. Harry was relieved as he watched his aunt and uncle, while the night bus drove away, into the night sky.  
"You'll never get away with this Potter!" uncle Vernon screamed.  
"Oh, yes I will," Harry thought. "Yes I will."  
"We ought to get some rest," Hermione suggested. The night bus, as Harry remembered, was filled with beds instead of seats. The bus was practically deserted, except for a quiet old witch in the corner. Harry, Ron and Hermione all slept next to each other. In separate beds of course. Harry slept in between Ron and Hermione, as to prevent anything from happening. Slowly they all dosed off, though Harry was having trouble sleeping. Mostly because he was afraid he might dream of Malfoy again.  
  
Well, this is my first fanfic, so it might not be that great, but I hope you enjoyed it.  
READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Chapter 2  
The Letter  
  
Harry was running down the third floor corridor again. Sweating, panicking. And again he quickly ducked inside the nearest door. He found himself in the same room as before, which looked just the same. Still dusty, still empty. It was much darker this time thought and there was a musty smell about. But something else was different. Harry just couldn't put his finger on it. It was the mirror...the mirror of Erised was gone. Harry was beginning to feel really tense. Someone was calling his name in the distance. He could hear their footsteps approaching, slowly growing louder. The door swung open, a tall dark figure stood in the doorway. The room had grown very dark and Harry could not make out the face of his enemy. The figure slowly advanced to the middle of the room where Harry was standing. As Harry's eyes adjusted to the light he saw the face was none other than...Malfoy.  
"I knew it!" Harry shouted. He slowly drew his wand out from the inside of his robes. Malfoy only stood there smiling. Yes, smiling. Malfoy was not wearing his usual smirk, or grin: but smiled as if greeting an old friend. Harry slowly backed away, expecting the worst. He waited for Malfoy to stun him, smack him, even insult him. But he did not. Draco stepped closer to Harry and...hugged him. Surprisingly Harry slightly enjoyed it. Maybe it was because Draco wasn't acting like his usual scheming self. It was like meeting a whole mew person. Harry suddenly realized whom he was actually hugging. He tried to pull away but Draco would not let go.  
"Let go of me!" Harry cried. He tried and tried to get free, but Draco's embrace was as strong as a metal clamp around him body.  
"Let go! Let go, let-."  
"Harry, its alright!" said a familiar voice.  
Harry realized he was awake, with Hermione standing over him. He must have tossed and turned a great deal throughout the night, because he was completely tangled within the bed sheets. He expected to still be aboard the night bus, but he was in Ron's bedroom.  
"You were screaming in your sleep, so Ron came and got me," Hermione said. "Don't tell me you were having one of those visions again!"  
"Yeah, the last thing we need is to-."  
"Ronald, do you always have to interrupt?!" Hermione asked, throwing Ron a dirty look.  
"No," Ron said sarcastically.  
"Well then don't," Hermione said crossly. "So, Harry, you didn't Have a vision...did you?"  
"No. D-don't worry about me. I-it was just a dream that's all."  
"Then why were you yelling, let go, let go!" Ron asked.  
"Well you see, I-I was just-."  
"Ron!" Hermione shouted. "He obviously doesn't want to tell us, so stop trying to force things out of him will you!"  
"I'm sorry but-," Ron started.  
"Excuse me Harry, but I need to speak with Ronald outside for a moment." She said calmly. She pushed Ron out the door, slamming it behind her.  
"What is wrong with you Ron?! Harry is obviously going through rough times; the least you could do is be there for him! I mean, the only family he had, that was still alive, has just died! He must feel horrible! And I am sure he doesn't need all your, blah blah blah..."  
Ron was tuning her out. He just stood there, gazing at Hermione transfixed.  
"You're really cute when you're angry, you know." He said, interrupting Hermione's rambling.  
"Cute? You think I look cute when I'm angry?! What's that supposed to mean?!" she asked three different questions at once.  
"Well...yeah."  
"Oh. Wait...what?" She asked in an utter look of confusion. She had stopped shouting and rambling and was looking at Ron, dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?"  
"This," He said. Ron leaned in and kissed Hermione. He drew back quickly. He gazed into her deep brown eyes, savoring the sweet taste of her lips.  
"Well then...that explains a lot," she said as they both blushed.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Ms. Weasley called from the kitchen downstairs.  
"Oh no!" Hermione gasped. "She still doesn't know Harry is here!"  
"What are we going to do?!" Harry said, he was trying hard not to panic. "Wait a minute, how did you two get me into the house without her knowing?"  
"You were dead asleep, so we had Fred carry you upstairs. And we all know Fred and George are the sneakiest of the bunch." Ron said.  
"I could hide in the closet, and you could just sneak me some food while nobody's looking," Harry suggested.  
"Harry, be realistic. Someone will find you eventually, and besides, its awfully cramped in Ron's closet." Hermione said.  
"Its alright," said Ron. "She will probably be glad to see Harry anyhow. And I'm sure she's not going to deny you your breakfast. If she does have a problem, I'll take all the blame."  
"Thanks Ron," Harry said.  
"No Problem."  
Hermione smiled at Ron, as if to say, I knew our little chat would straiten you up a bit. They all headed down stairs, Harry in the back. They did not want to look too obvious.  
"Good morning Ron. Hermione. Harry," said Mr. Weasley. He had looked up from the table as they entered the room. Everyone else was sitting down already. Fred and George were smiling at Harry, seeing as they already knew he had been there.  
"Why hello Harry, what brings you here?" Ms. Weasley asked.  
"I-I came to visit," said Harry nervously, though no one seemed to mind that he was there.  
"Have a seat dear you must be starving." Harry sat down next to George. Hermione and Ron sat together on the other side of the table. Harry was still suspicious of them. He was beginning to think they were doing a bit more that just hugging. Ms. Weasley slapped a plate of hot pancakes in front of him. He dug in, taking large bites. He really was starving, he hadn't eaten much lately, he just wasn't in the mood. But all the excitement had worked up his appetite.  
Just then Pigwidgion swooped in through the kitchen window and dropped and envelope on top of Mr. Weasley's bacon.  
"Well, what have we got here, a letter from the ministry. I hope they aren't going to put me on the night shift again. With all this business with you-know-who...shy there have been more raids these past few weeks then I've seen in a whole year!"  
"Why don't you just open it Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said reassuringly. Mr. Weasley seemed rather nervous as he tarred the envelope open with shaky hands. There was an awkward silence as he scanned the letter. The silence was soon broken when Mr. Weasley dropped his fork onto the floor.  
Harry, who was preoccupied with his pancakes sat up to see what was the matter. To his surprise, Mr. Weasley was sitting there in shock, open mouthed and white faced.  
"Arthur dear, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Mr. Weasley didn't respond, but continued to sit there with his mouth hanging open. There was a long pause as everyone sat there starring at poor Mr. Weasley. The were all wondering what horror's a letter could contain to make him act so strangely.  
"I-I...th-they can't," he managed to squeeze out.  
"Children, if you wouldn't mind...if you could all go upstairs...I-."  
"But mum?!"  
"Please Fred this is not the time."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione where all chatting nervously when they herd two large cracks. Fred and George appeared.  
"Wonder what's wrong?" sand George helping himself to some bertie-bots that had been sitting on Ron's dresser.  
"Yeah, dad is never speechless, especially at breakfast," Fred continued.  
"He's always go loads to say, about work," George finished.  
"I don't know," said Ron. "But whatever it is it must be serious. Mum never makes us leave the table in the middle of breakfast. She's always afraid we'll go hungry. Paranoid I tell yah."  
"There is only one way to find out," Fred stated.  
"How?" Ron asked. "We can't possibly eve's drop if that's what you're thinking. The on way we can get close enough to hear is to stand in the hallway. And they would see us."  
"Extendable ears," the twins said together, as if it was so obvious.  
"And then there's that," Ron said defeated. "But wait, even it we drape them over he stairs... I mean, how funny is it going to look to mum and dad when they see five chords dangling in the hallway. "Gosh Ron, it sounds like you don't want to know what's going on," George teased.  
"I think he just doesn't like being outsmarted by his older brothers," Hermione whispered.  
"Hermione!" Ron whined through his teeth.  
"Relax Ronald. I was only joking," Hermione said as she patted Ron's leg sympathetically. Fred and George chuckled.  
"Sorry Ron, but we've figured that out too," said Fred. "All we need to do is use a simple invisibility spell."  
"Cool" said Harry.  
"Wait," Hermione said. "Maybe it's not such a good idea to eve's drop. And what if we loose the extendable ears, we'll never find them again."  
"Oh, stop being such a worry wart," Ron teased.  
"Fine."  
"Great. Now every body take one, and hold out your hand." Fred and George passed around the extendable ears. Then they all held there hands out as Fred performed the invisibility spell.  
"Now, don't let go of them," George said. "We're running rather low."  
  
"Now, what were going to do is drape our ears over the stair and into the hallway, understand?" Fred asked the group. The all nodded in agreement. "Oh, and watch the third step down, it likes to creak.  
What a funny site to see. Five children sitting on the stairs, leaning over with their hands holding invisible strings to their ears.  
They all listened intently as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley continued to whisper.  
"I don't understand why they would of this to you Arthur. You haven't done anything to upset the ministry, have you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
"I-I don't think...I'm always on time and... it could have been the car."  
"But they forgave you for that ages ago dear, not to mention it was entirely Ron's fault.  
Ron scowled at this comment.  
"There must be something wrong. Maybe we should call Dumbledore," she suggested.  
"Now...we'll manage...I could get another job."  
"But Arthur, what about the kids? School is going to start soon and they'll be needing books and parchment, and-well we can't pull money out of the sky."  
Out of all the tragety and misfortune, nobody had suspected this. Mr. Weasley had lost his job.  
  
"Hey Hermione, could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked. While everyone else was sulking around and trying to calm down Ginny, he took advantage of the opportunity to talk to Hermione alone.  
"Sure," Hermione replied standing up. She had been sitting next to Ron, who was helping Ginny. Ron threw Harry a suspicious look as he and Hermione stepped into Ron's bedroom.  
"There is something I want to tell you. But it's hard to explain," Harry said.  
"Well, you can tell me, it's ok."  
Harry didn't know how to go about it, but he couldn't keep it in any longer. He had to tell someone about these dreams he was having. He knew he couldn't tell Ron, it would freak him out too much.  
"Well here goes," he thought. "Hermione, I've been having some rather odd dreams lately," Harry started to say.  
"Not visions!" she said in a shaky voice.  
"No no, not visions. I've been having dreams that I'm running down the third floor corridor, and someone is chasing me."  
"Who?" she asked.  
"The thing is, while I'm dreaming, I can never remember who is chasing me, or why."  
"That's odd," she commented.  
"Yeah, I know. Anyway, I would be running and then duck into the nearest room. Always the same room. It's the room where I saw Voldemort for the first time at Hogwarts.  
"Harry! Are you sure you're not having visions? Do you think...Voldemort is hiding out at Hogwarts?" she whimpered.  
"Positive. Honestly Hermione, do you think Voldemort would hide out in Hogwarts while Dumbledore is there?"  
"No, I guess not," she said.  
"Just listen. You remember how I told you the mirror of Erised was there?"  
"Yeah," she said.  
"And how I had seen my parents in the mirror at the beginning of the year?"  
"Yeah," she said getting anxious.  
"Well it was still there in my dream, and I was really glad, hoping to see my parents again. But when I looked into the mirror I saw...Malfoy.  
"Malfoy!" Hermione shouted.  
"Shh! They'll hear you out there."  
"Sorry," she apologized.  
"Anyhow, he was smiling, and winked at me."  
"Strange. Doesn't the mirror of Erised show the desires of our hearts?" she asked.  
"Yes, that's why its odd that I saw Malfoy in the mirror."  
"But Harry, you hate Malfoy. Don't you?"  
"Yes I do, but...listen. I had another dream. I ended up in the same room again. Only this time the room was much darker, and the mirror had disappeared. You see, the first time I had the dream, I heard someone calling my name. Ten I woke up realizing it was only Dudley. But the second time I heard someone calling my name, I heard his or her footsteps approaching. Then they came through the door and it was Malfoy.  
"Malfoy again!" she shouted.  
"Shh! And then...he hugged me, and I tried to get away."  
"That explains all the yelling," she said.  
"Yes, and-." Just at that moment the door burst open and Ton came in.  
"What's with all the yelling! What are you two doing in here?" Ron yelled.  
"Nothing that concerns you!" Harry yelled back.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, really. And might I ask what you were doing with Hermione this morning?" Harry asked smirking at Ron.  
"That's none of your business!" Ron began to shout.  
"It bloody is! She is my friend you know!"  
"She's my friend as well, and I have just as much right to talk to her as you have!" he shouted getting red in the face.  
"Oh, is that all you were doing, just talking. Are you sure there isn't something else I should know about?"  
"W-what! NO!"  
"Would you two please, stop, shouting!" Hermione begged. "You're giving me a headache. Besides, if Ron and I did do something, what is it to you?"  
"So I was right! There is something going on between you two!" he said pointing at them.  
"That's right!" said Ron. "So. What are you going to do about it!"  
"Oh, I'll do something about it!" Harry yelled. He stood up and walked over to Ron, grabbing him by the shirt collar. "What did you do to her!"  
"Harry please! I-it was nothing!" Hermione said.  
"I kissed her, that's what!" Ton yelled jabbing his finger into Harry's chest.  
"Stop it...both of you!" Hermione shouted standing between them. "You are not going to fight because of me! You're supposed to be best friends, look at what you're doing to yourselves! Get a grip!"  
"That's it I'm leaving!" Harry shouted. "And I'm never coming back!" Harry grabbed his suitcase and Hedwig's cage as he stormed out of the room.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Fred and George asked, they were still sitting with Ginny out in the hall. Harry didn't answer, but continued to run down the stairs.  
"Harry I didn't mean it...I shouldn't have..." Ron yelled after Harry. "Oh, bloody hell, what have I done!"  
"I don't know Ronald, but you better fix it fast. Before we loose our best friend."  
Ron didn't hesitate, but immediately ran down the stairs in pursuit of Harry. He ran out the door and down the street.  
Harry had stopped to catch his breath. He set his things down for a moment and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Harry...don't go...please," Ron said in between breaths.  
"You want me to go. You'd love to have a little alone time with Hermione wouldn't you," Harry snickered.  
"Harry...you're my best friend. I want you to stay.  
"Really?"  
"Really. And if anyone is going to be there for you it's me and Hermione. Sure, I've been jealous of you at times, but that's beside the point. You're a great wizard Harry, and an even better friend."  
"Thanks Ron. I-I don't know what came over me."  
"Don't worry about it. You'll be alright. Well, I think it's about tome for lunch, why don't you came back inside. I'll help you put up your things.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Minister of Magic

Chapter 3  
The Minister of Magic  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning. It was still dark outside and Ron was still asleep. Harry gazed out the window at the stars. They reminded him of Firenze. He had been walking through the dark forest with Malfoy and Fang the first time he had met Firenze. He was doing it again...thinking about Malfoy. Harry was beginning to get a bit concerned. These dreams were really getting to him.  
As if it were fate, Hedwig flew in through the window at that moment, breaking Harry's concentration. She dropped a letter into his lap. Harry expected it to be a letter from Hogwarts, with the list of books for the new term. After all, it was only three more day's until September first. It looked rather odd though, there was no Hogwarts symbol stamped across the front. Instead "Harry Potter" was scribbled sloppily across the envelope. Harry ripped open the envelope and withdrew the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Listen, there are some bad things going on in the wizarding  
world. And there are people plotting some horrible schemes. I  
need to discuss some things with you, but I dare not write them  
on paper. That is all I can risk telling you at the moment.  
So, on the first day back to school, meet me in the room near  
the astronomy tower at midnight. You'll know which room it is  
because it's the only one with a green door and a rusty handle.  
And make sure no one else is with you; I'm not joking or playing  
games this time Potter. This time you'll just have to trust me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
"Oh no!" Harry thought. "That's just what I need. Now I'll never be able to get these thought's of Draco out of my head." What was Harry going to do? He couldn't tell Ron, not after what had just happened. Ron might have a nervous break down. Not only was Harry keeping secrets from Ron, but he had told Hermione. This made Harry feel even worse. Think of how bad Hermione must feel, not being able to tell Ron.  
Just then Ron was beginning to wake up. Harry quickly shoved the letter under his pillow.  
"Up already?" Ron asked letting out a great big yawn.  
"Yeah."  
"What's Hedwig doing out of her cage?"  
"Oh, she was just doing a bit of hunting," Harry lied, forcing a fake smile. "Why are you up so early?"  
"Well, I've been having trouble sleeping."  
"Oh, I'm really sorry about you're dad," Harry said. In fact he felt horrible, thinking about his vault at gringots filled to the brim with gold galleons. "Maybe...maybe I could lend you some money," Harry suggested, wishing desperately to help Ron.  
"No, that's ok," Ron sighed. The Weasley's were poor, but they were very proud of what they had. They always seemed to have trouble accepting money from anyone. Even if it was just from Harry.  
"Come on Harry," Ron said. "We might as well make our own breakfast." Harry was thinking about staying behind, but he wouldn't want Ron to eat breakfast alone.  
Ron started heading down, Harry hurried after him down the stairs and through the hallway.  
"Ouch!" Ron cried as Harry accidentally fell on top of him.  
"Sorry about that, must have tripped," Harry said as he helped Ron up. He began dusting Ron off when he saw his jaw drop. He was about to ask what was the matter, but when he glanced into the kitchen his question was answered. Percy was standing in front of the fireplace covered in ashes.  
  
Harry was so shocked he didn't know what to say. All Ron could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open. Just then Hermione came running down the stairs.  
"Is everyone alright? I heard this big thud...and I-," she stopped. "Oh my!"  
"Um...hello," Percy said. Nobody replied; they were all too shocked for words.  
"What's going on, why is everyone standing in the middle of the hallway?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She had just appeared in the hallway. The poor woman's eyes were red and bloodshot. Half from crying, half from lack of sleep. "Percy?"  
"Mum, I know you'll never forgive me, but...I was so stupid...I just...what I meant to say was...I'm sorry."  
Mrs. Weasley ran over to Percy and pulled him into a hug.  
"Nonsense dear. You are my son, and I will always love you. Welcome home." Poor Mrs. Weasley. There were tears in her eyes. It must have been the hardest on her when Percy left. "Well, don't just stand there everyone, come and help me with breakfast." All of them came into the kitchen to help, including Percy. "Not you Percy dear, you go and put up your things."  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Ginny and the twins were emerging from their bedrooms to come down for breakfast. This happened to be at the same time Percy was dragging his luggage up the stairs. They all stopped dead as they watched Percy drag his luggage into his room and shut the door. They were so shocked they continued down the stairs without a single word.  
  
The family ate breakfast in silence. Nobody even attempted to talk to Percy. Poor Mr. Weasley didn't even come to breakfast that morning. Harry began to wonder why Percy had decided to come back. He had been extremely rude to the family for the past two years, and now all of the sudden he was sorry. Harry doubted that he was truly sorry. Maybe the Ministry had kicked him out and he had nowhere else to go. It was a shame he was suffering the same fate as his father.  
Just then the silence was broken by a pounding on the door. Mrs. Weasley quickly scurried to the door. She opened the door and jumped from surprise, for standing in the doorway was the very person you would never expect to see on the Weasley's doorstep so early in the morning. Albus Dumbledore.  
"Why hello Dumbledore, please come in. We were just having breakfast."  
"I'm sorry Molly, but I'm in a hurry. I need to speak with Harry, if he would be so kind." Harry, who was thoroughly confused, abandoned his breakfast to talk with Dumbledore.  
"Hello Percy, glad to see you've returned," said Dumbledore.  
"Hi," Percy said, blushing.  
"Could we, have a moment, please."  
"Oh, yes, of course Dumbledore. We'll just be heading upstairs," Mrs. Weasley said pushing everyone up the stairs.  
"Come along Harry." Dumbledore gripped Harry by the shoulder and steered him back into the kitchen.  
"Now," Dumbledore began as he closed the kitchen door behind him. Right before the door closed Harry caught a glimpse of Fred and George leaning over the stairs with their hands pressed to their ears. No trick got past Dumbledore unnoticed. "I would like you to tell me, Harry, why you decided to sneak away, yet again?" Harry's stomach did a summersault. Dumbledore's solemn face and piercing gaze was enough to make Harry realize the seriousness of his actions. He had gone against Dumbledore's wishes to stay at the Dursley's house. He could tell right away that Dumbledore was not very happy about this.  
"I'm really sorry sir, but I just can't take it much longer. The Dursley's are horrible. They're constantly yelling at me. It's like living in a prison cell."  
"I understand why are fed up, but that gives you no excuse to run away just like that. You could have at least told someone where you were going. I had sent Minerva to go and check up on you that day, and when you weren't there she nearly had a heart attack! You could have been killed or in danger!"  
Harry had never heard Dumbledore use that tone of voice before. He was always calm and patient. But today he seemed rather nervous and worried about something. Harry could sense it.  
"Listen Harry, you can't keep running away like this. Not when Voldemort is back in power. Who knows what could happen. He could snatch you up next time you decide to leave the house on your own. You should have told me if you wanted to go with Ron so badly. I could have provided you with an escort so at least you would have been safe. I'm very disappointed. I also thought Ms. Granger would have been a bit more sensible." Dumbledore then reached into his robes and withdrew a newspaper, thrusting it at Harry. Harry read the front page.  
  
Attention wizard's and witches around the world. We are pleased  
to announce that we have appointed a new Minister of Magic.  
None other that, the well known, Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Harry couldn't believe it. How could this happen, it couldn't happen. But sure enough, there on the front page was a picture of Mr. Malfoy smirking and holding up a shinny golden pin.  
"Do you see what I mean Harry? This is some serious business we are dealing with. Who knows what kind of crazy rules he might think up."  
"I'm really sorry sir. I really am." He truly was sorry, he felt horrible. Of all the people who could have become the new minister of magic, it had to be Mr. Malfoy. Malfoy the death eater. What if he decided to free all of the death eater's in Azkaban? What if he sent someone to spy on Harry? What if he was going to use this opportunity and help Voldemort to take over the wizarding world? Harry couldn't take it. It was too much pressure and anxiety. Harry was, according to the prophecy, probably the only one who would be able to kill Voldemort. And if Harry didn't kill Voldemort, then Voldemort would kill him.  
"Well, now that we've covered the serious matters, let's hear some good news," Dumbledore sighed.  
"Alright," Harry said. Though he didn't see how there could be any good news. Everything that could possibly go wrong had indeed gone wrong. Harry was quite depressed, and felt that nothing could cheer him up.  
"I am pleased to say, that you have been chosen, as the new quidditch captain for griffindor. When I heard this I was simply delighted."  
"Wow," is all Harry could say.  
"Congratulations!" Dumbledore said as he shook Harry's hand. Harry couldn't believe it, quidditch captain! Ron would be thrilled. He was always trying to come up with new quidditch strategies. Now maybe they could put them to good use. Harry was wrong to think nothing would be able to cheer him up. It is rather hard to be upset after finding out you're the new quidditch captain.  
"If you don't mind, I've got to run. I'm going to be late for an important meeting with the Order. Oh, and by the way Harry, I've taken it upon myself to deliver your hogwarts letter; I wanted to make sure you got it," Dumbledore said handing Harry his letter.  
"Thank you sir."  
"Anytime. Wait, I almost forgot. Here, this is for you." Dumbledore handed Harry a small silver key.  
"What is this for?" Harry asked.  
"It is the key to the quidditch storage closet."  
"Storage closet?"  
"Yes, the place where all the quidditch equipment is kept. It's got all sorts of gizmos and gadgets inside. Everything you would ever need, as far as quidditch goes."  
"Wow," Harry said. Wood had never told Harry about the storage closet. Being captain of the quidditch game was going to even more fun than he thought.  
"And could you do me a favor Harry," Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes sir, what is it?"  
"Don't loose that key."

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Stranger

Chapter 4  
Dark Stranger  
  
"Fred, George, you first. We'll meet you in front of Flourish and Blot's," Mrs. Weasley said. The twins both grabbed some floo powder from a pot on top of the mantle. They stepped into the fire place and shouted 'Diagon Alley' simultaneously. They were both engulfed in green flames and disappeared.  
"Ron, if you don't mine me asking, how you are getting the money for all this," Harry asked pointing to the long list of books for the new term.  
"Remember the joke shop Fred and George opened? Well, considering our current state, they agreed to pitch in until dad gets a new job."  
"I see."  
"Come on Harry, you next," Mrs. Weasley said. "And remember to speak very clearly this time, tuck you arms at your sides." She handed him a handful of floo powder as he stepped in to the fireplace. Harry hated traveling by floo powder, but he knew better than to complain. Her threw the powder at his feet and shouted 'Diagon Alley". Harry closed his eyes as he spun around and around.  
He hit the ground hard with a loud thud. He almost chocked as he was surrounded by a cloud of ash and soot. He climbed out of the fire place to find himself inside the Hog's Head. Harry would have preferred to come out somewhere else, but at least he wasn't in Nocturn Alley. He was heading for the door when he saw a strange man sitting in the corner of the pub. He was sitting there with a hood draped over his head, hiding his face. All Harry could see was his two crystal blue eye's piercing through the dark depths of the man's cloak.  
Harry was about to leave again, but the man stood up and strode over to where Harry was standing. Harry's heart began to beat faster as the man drew closer. He began to sweat. Should he run for it? No it was too late.  
"Hello...Harry Potter."  
"Wh-who are you?" Harry stuttered.  
"Oh, excusse me for not introducing myself. Ossric Dougal."  
"Nice to meet you...Mr. Dougal," Harry said forcing a smile. Mr. Dougal thrust out his hand to shake Harry's. Harry hesitated, but grabbed his hand none the less. It was ghostly white and icy cold. Harry didn't like the way this man behaved. Nor the fact that his face was hidden. His voice sounded like that of a snake. Yet it was a persuading and pleasing voice to hear. But he hissed an awful lot. Harry released his hand and walked out of the pub. He was more than glad to be away from that man.  
"Ssee you around...Harry."  
  
"Harry, over here!" Ron yelled from down the street. Harry ran over to greet Ron and Hermione who were still standing in front of Flourish and Blot's.  
"Sorry, I got held up in the Hog's Head. Long story, I'll tell you later," Harry said, not wishing to talk about it. "Well, I need to go to Gringot's. Do you want to come Hermione?"  
"No, I've already got my money," she said. "I think I'll go with Ron."  
"Ok, then let's all meet at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. How's that?"  
"Great," Hermione said.  
"We'll be there," Ron said, unenthusiastically.  
  
"I think I need some new robes, mine are getting awfully short," Ron said.  
"Alright, we'll go to Madam Malkin's first then."  
"The thing is, I'll have to buy used robes, because I'm afraid that is all I can afford," he said going red.  
"It's ok Ron, no one will know, I won't tell a sole." So off the Madam Malkin's they went.  
"Hello," said the lady at the counter when they stepped into the shop. "How can I help you?"  
"I'm here to buy some robes...used robes," Ron whispered.  
"Oh, no problem dear, you just wait here a moment." She went into one of the back rooms, and came out with an old tattered box full of robes. "Here you are," she said handing the box to Ron. "The dressing rooms are over there, just bring the box back when you're done."  
They made their way to the dressing rooms. Ron was just about to give up, when he finally found some robes that fit.  
"What do you think. I know it's a bit too long, and the sleeve has a tear. But, it's nothing mum can't fix," Ron said showing Hermione.  
"Well, it certainly fit's better than all the rest of them," she said encouragingly. Ron gave a weak smile. Just then someone entered the shop. Ron's smile turned into a look of pure terror when he sow who had just walked in. It was Malfoy.  
Malfoy's gaze was immediately drawn to the corner where Ron stood. He strutted over toward them.  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasley, and his little mud blood girlfriend."  
"Watch it Malfoy," Ron snapped.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you too ashamed that you can't afford real robes? Why doesn't your mom just knit you up a pair? Then maybe you'll be able to afford your books." Malfoy started cracking up.  
"Can it, cockroach!" Hermione yelled.  
"What was that?"  
"You heard me," Hermione sassed.  
"Ooh, getting a little feisty today, are we Granger?"  
"Get out of here Malfoy, before I smack you like I did last time!" she threatened.  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Try me."  
"Alright mud blood, bring it on," he snarled.  
That was the last straw, Hermione had had enough. She pulled her wand out of her robes, and muttered something under her breath. Sparks shot out of the end of her wand, hitting Malfoy, thrusting him backward into a pile of boxes.  
"Oh, now you've done it, wait until my father hears about this!" he said in a rather panicked voice.  
"But, I didn't do anything much, the boxes broke your fall didn't they," Hermione said sarcastically. Ron was trying really hard not to laugh. He realized what Hermione was really doing. She hadn't meant to knock Malfoy over, because Ron could see his hair slowly turning a bright shade of pink.  
"What are you snickering at Weasley," Malfoy asked.  
"Oh, nothing," Ron lied forcing back a smile.  
"I'll get you both for this. Especially you, Granger. Just you wait." He stormed out of the shop, and slammed the door.  
"What a chicken," Hermione muttered.  
"Yeah." They both began to burst with laughter.  
"Can you imagine the look on his face when he comes on the train tomorrow, with a full head of pink hair," Hermione said in-between giggles.  
Ron, who had been rolling on the floor with laughter, got up and walked over to the counter. He put down one gold galleon and a couple of sickles.  
  
"Will that be enough?" he whispered.  
"That will be fine dear." Ron blushed. They walked out of the shop together with wide smiles on their faces. Ron could think of a better way to end his morning.  
"Thanks Hermione. But you really didn't have to-."  
"I wanted to." She reached over and gave him a hug. Ron blushed again.  
  
They strolled over to the Leaky Cauldron with smiles on their faces. Harry was waiting for them when they entered the pub.  
"You're late," Harry said impatiently.  
"Sorry, we had a bit of a...hold up in Madam Malkin's," Hermione explained.  
"Yeah, ran into Malfoy," said Ron bitterly.  
"Malfoy! What happened!" Harry shouted. Lately, he'd been getting all jumpy every time someone even mentioned Draco.  
"Shh, not so loud," Hermione scolded. Everyone in the pub was now staring at them angrily.  
"Let's go sit down shall we?" Ron suggested.  
"Good idea," Harry said. "I've got some things to tell you." They found a vacant table in the far corner, where they could talk quietly without being easily overheard.  
"Well, first, better get the bad news out of the way. Now, just to warn you, this may come as a bit of a shock, but please try not to overreact."  
"Just get on with it Harry, nothing can make my life any worse," Ron said grimly. Harry forced a smile. He knew this was probably the worst news Ron would ever hear. But Harry couldn't keep it to himself any longer. Besides, they would have found out sooner or later.  
Harry pulled the daily prophet clipping from Dumbledore, out of his pocket and flattened it out on the table in front of Ron.  
"What's this," Ron asked.  
"Read it," Harry said gulping. Ron started reading, Hermione read over his shoulder. His eyes grew larger as he scanned the page.  
"Y-you can't be serious," Ron whispered. "Lucius Malfoy, the Minister of Magic! I'll bet he is the one who fired my dad." Harry didn't say anything.  
"Do you know what this means?" Hermione asked, though nobody answered. "We will have to be a lot more careful now. Especially with Draco around. Who knows, he might just have us all sent to azkaban as a joke."  
"Honestly Hermione. Nobody's that heartless," Harry commented. Ron gave him a look as if to say, Malfoy is.  
"Oh, I shouldn't have turned his hair pink," Hermione said nervously.  
"You turned his hair pink!" Harry said, raising his voice.  
"Please, quiet down will you?" Hermione begged. The whole pub was now starring at them again, looking very annoyed at Harry's frequent outbursts.  
  
"Sorry," Harry said looking around nervously. "What happened exactly?" He turned toward Hermione.  
"He insulted me," said Ron. "Like he always does."  
"Yes, and I've had enough of him," Hermione said, shaking her wild and frizzy hair around. "He's tormented Ron enough, I had to do something. He deserved what he got."  
"So that's why you two were smiling before. I was wondering how on earth you could be so happy. Considering...well, you know."  
"Yeah, you should have seen the look on his face," Ron said as he chuckled. "You'd have thought he swallowed a fly or something."  
Harry laughed at the thought of Malfoy with bright pink hair. What a sight it must have been. He just hoped Lucius wouldn't come after Hermione for it. He could get her into some serious trouble, now that he was Minister of Magic. Harry shuddered at the thought of poor innocent Hermione sitting in a cell in Azkaban. But they couldn't do that to her, she was only a girl, could they? 


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble on the Train

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble on the train**

Everyone was running about, trying to do things at the last minute. It was only an hour until 11 o'clock, and they still hadn't left the house yet. Dumbledore, who knew about poor Mr. Weasley loosing his job, had provided Mr. Weasley with a large car that they would all ride in to King's Crossing. "Bless his heart," Mrs. Weasley had said.

Ron was trying to find Pig, his owl, who had strangely disappeared. Hermione was trying to get Crookshanks to stop tearing at her potion's essay, which she was hastily trying to shove into her luggage.

"Crookshanks, no!" she wailed. "I've spent all summer writing that!" Unfortunately she only managed to save half of it. But it probably wouldn't be a problem, since she had used three rolls of parchment, instead of the one that was required.

Percy on the other hand was sitting and relaxing while he watched everyone dash back and forth.

"Are you coming with us to King's Crossing?" Harry asked, as he spotted Percy in the hallway.

"Of course I am," he said, as if it was obvious. Harry found it rather odd that he would want to come along. He had been shut up in his room all day. But Harry had more important things to worry about.

"All right everyone, in the car, we can't miss the train," Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. She handed everyone a piece of toast as they walked out the door.

"But mum, I can't find Pig!" Ron howled from upstairs.

"Don't worry about it, we'll send him to you when you get there," Mrs. Weasley hollered back. "And get down here would you, we're going to be late!"

Half a second later Ron came bustling down the stairs, carrying his trunk with clothes and papers sticking out the sides in one hand, his wand and Pig's empty cage in the other.

They all pilled there things in the trunk and hopped in the car. It resembled the flying car Mr. Weasley owned, before Ron and Harry had crashed it into the whomping willow. It was similar because, it was larger on the inside than it was on the outside. Though it was a good sized car, it wasn't nearly large enough for all of the Wesley's, plus Harry and Hermione.

"Are we all in? Good," Mr. Weasley said, not bothering to wait for an answer. Luckily, everyone _was _in; but he had hit the gas pedal before Harry had a chance to get settled so he was throw back and plastered to the seat of the car as they sped down the street.

"All right there Harry," Percy said, who had decided to sit next to Harry.

"Fine, thanks," he said as he peeled himself off the seat. Percy, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were all sitting comfortably in the back seat. While Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione occupied the front seats. It was a very nice car, with leather interior. Dumbledore had been very generous to lend it to them. The Weasley's tried to tell him they wouldn't need it, but Dumbledore wouldn't let them. He insisted that they drive it. He said it wasn't a good time of year for them to be using Muggle transpiration, so they finally gave in. Harry almost knew for sure half the reason was to make sure Harry had a safe trip to the train station.

"Hurry along now," said Mrs. Weasley. They all hustled down the cobbled path, stopping between platforms nine and ten.

"No time to be discreet," Mrs. Weasley called. They didn't need telling twice. They quickly formed a line, and one after the other, they ran through the brick wall that led to platform nine and three-quarters.

Two minutes to eleven, they all boarded the shinny red Hogwarts express. They had a hard time finding a compartment, making there way to the back of the train they passed by an open compartment containing Malfoy, Goyle, and Crabbe. Malfoy had his tall pointed black hat pulled over his ears. Most likely to hide his pink hair. Ron snickered as they passed, and Malfoy threw him a look of hatred.

Finally, at the very back of the train, they found an empty compartment.

"This should be nice," Hermione commented.

"Yes, we haven't had a compartment entirely to ourselves since our first year," said Harry. They stowed away their trunks and sat down. The train was speeding along now. They had made it on just in time.

"Finally we are alone, no one here to bug us, I'm sick of Ginny following us around all the time. It gets really annoying."

"Oh stop it Ron," said Hermione. She nudged him with her elbow. "She is your sister you know."

"Exactly," Ron said.

"Oh, don't start again," Harry moaned. "Let me do the talking. Besides, there was something I wanted to tell you when we were in the pub, but I never got around to it."

"What about," asked Ron excitedly.

"Well, you see," he started; he wasn't sure where to begin. "When we were traveling to Diagon Alley, I came out of the fireplace, inside the Hog's head."

"At least you didn't end up in Nocturne alley like last time," Ron commented.

"Oh no, I don't have anything against the Hog's Head, but there was this strange man sitting in the corner."

"What did he look like," asked Ron.

"Well, I was getting to that."

"Honestly Ron, do you have to interrupt everything?" Hermione said, annoyed.

"It's OK, really," Harry said. He just wanted to stuff a cork down each of their throats. He thought they argued a lot before they started liking each other, that was nothing compared to now.

"Not really," Hermione continued. Ron glared at her.

"Go on Harry," Ron said.

"Like I said, there was a strange man sitting in the corner of the pub. I couldn't see his face, because he was wearing a very dark hooded cloak. Then he started to walk towards me and-"

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Hermione asked in a worried voice.

"Who's interrupting now?"

"Oh shut up Ron. Sorry Harry, please continue." She glared at Ron.

"Um, oh yeah. Then he started to walk towards me. I thought he was going to tell me off or something, but he stopped and said "Hello...Harry Potter."

"How did he know your-," Ron began to speak but was cut short when Hermione nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"His voice was snake like and he hissed. And when I shook his hand, oh it was icy cold." Just thinking about it made a chill go down Harry's spine. "Then, he just stood there, staring at me, so I left."

"That's odd, who do you think he was?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, but he-," said Harry.

"How did he know your name?" Ron asked.

"That's the same thing I've been wondering," Harry said.

Just then all the lights went out and the train came to a sudden stop. There was a loud thud.

"What's happening," Hermione shrieked. She grabbed hold of Ron.

"It's all right Hermione, the train just seems to have stopped."

"Why have the lights gone out then," she asked Ron.

"How should I know. You OK Harry," Ron asked peering through the dark, trying to see if Harry was still there.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Harry from on the floor. He had fallen off the seat when the train stopped.

"Maybe I should go see what's going on-,"

"No Harry, you can't!" Hermione yelled. She was still squeezing Ron.

"And why not?"

"Because, just stay here will you?"

"Fine," Harry snapped, frustrated.

Just then the compartment door slid open, and Harry could see a hooded figure stooped over them.

"Follow me," the voice hissed. Harry knew in an instant it was the man from the pub. Osric Dougal. Though he didn't say anything yet.

They quickly filed out of the train, along with all the other Hogwarts students, who were now standing out in a grassy plain in the middle of nowhere. Everyone looked scared and worried as they squinted in the bright sunlight.

"Silence!" Osric yelled. Everyone who was talking stopped and looked in his direction.

"Our engineer, Bill, iss going to follow through with the sstandard emergency proceduress. If every one will pleasse lissten up for a moment."

"That's him," Harry whispered into Ron's ear. "That's the man from the pub."

"But it can't be," Ron whispered back. "Why would he be on the Hogwart's Express? You don't think he is following you do you."

"Maybe he is, he did seem rather interested in me when we spoke before, but-,"

"Don't you get it?" Hermione cut in.

"Get what?" Ron whispered.

"Obviously, if he's riding the Hogwarts express and we have never seen him before, he must be the new defense against the dark arts teacher."

"Of course," Harry said. "That must be why he knew who I was."

"Harry, honestly. Don't you think? There isn't one witch or wizard alive who doesn't know who you are," Hermione said as she smirked.

"You're right," said Harry. "I don't know what I was thinking. But, he did seem highly suspicious."

"Wait a minute," Ron said. "Where is everybody?"

Where there once stood a thousand students, was now nothing but an empty field. While Harry, Hermione, and Ron had been chatting; everyone else had gone.

"They must have already left again for Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"But how did they get there?"

"I don't know Ronald, but maybe if you wouldn't talk so much, we would have been able to hear what was going on!" Hermione began to shout.

"Please, maybe if I-,"

"No Harry, I'll handle this ok?" Ron said forcing a smile.

"Oh no you won't Ronald! I am not just some thing, to be handled!"

"Listen Hermione-,"

"No, you listen Ron, why do you have to be so...so,"

"So what?"

"So...I don't know, but you always, you are just so-,"

Hermione's words were cut off as Ron kissed her. Ron felt more confident this time, though he still felt rather embarrassed to be kissing in front of Harry. Hermione again, was the one to pull away and brake Ron's moment of glory.

"Uh Ron, this really isn't the time." Hermione blushed.

"Ok...um, so....anybody got any ideas?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, actually I do," Harry said. "I was thinking, maybe we could use my broom, and you know, fly to Hogwarts."

"Fly, cool!" said Ron. "But...how will we all fit on your firebolt?"

"Oh, right. I didn't think about that."

"I know a simple enlarging charm that should do the trick." Hermione stated.

"Alright then, all we need now is our luggage and the broom."

Harry used his wand to summon their things from the train. The train was still sitting idle on the tracks.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry's broomstick. She muttered a few words and the broom handle shot out a couple of feet.

"Now," she said. "We'll just lighten up our load." She muttered another spell, then attached the luggage to the end of Harry's broom.

Harry mounted first, so he could steer, then Hermione and Ron.

"Everybody ready?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure we're not going to fall off?" Ron said nervously.

"Relax Ron, this isn't quidditch, I won't go too fast."

Ron grabbed on to the back of Hermione, and they were off.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

and thanks to all of you who have read this far


End file.
